Marauders Promise
by Asher Elric
Summary: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs make a promise! they will give Volyshmouldy hell or die trying!


_**Marauders Promise**_

_**Summary – The Boy's make a pact when Voldemort rises.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own, so don't sue!**_

**__**

* * *

**__**

"_Hey! Prongs! Give that back!" Sirius Black, a dark haired boy with blue eyes ran after a boy with messy hair and glasses. They bounded over Remus, who had been trying to read a book, and knocked Peter to the ground._

_"Watch where you're going!" Peter called after them, but the two hooligans just laughed and continued their game of run and catch. Finally, James gave back the wizard comic that Sirius loved to read when he was skiving off homework._

_"Ah! This is a satisfactory ending to a good, hard day," James said as he collapsed onto the bed besides Moony._

_"And you didn't even get one detention, I thought for sure that Snape would figure you two out by evening," Remus commented._

_"Shows how much he knows! No one knows who the Marauders are!" Sirius said._

_"I want to keep it that way! It's our secret, even when we're old men and all living in an old wizards home playing monopoly, we'll still have that to snicker over," James said._

_"McGonagall looked really mad though when she got that letter," Peter said._

_"She'll get over it, we'll just have to be good tomorrow," Sirius waved his hands about._

_"She said that if she ever finds out who the Marauders are that she'd hang them down in the dungeons!" Peter informed the group._

_"Will you stop that! She isn't the person to be afraid of anyway!" James scoffed._

_"Oh? And who should we be afraid of then?" Remus asked._

_James stood and took up Remus' heavy winter cloak, he wrapped it about himself so that it covered his face._

_"The ONE and ONLLLLYYYYY **Lord of the dead! Voldy-shorts!**" James said as he threw his arms into the air and looked very un-menacing._

_"We? Us? The great Marauders be afraid of that old fart! Ha! I laugh at that notion!" Sirius declared._

_"As do I!" Remus stood. They jumped upon the bed for a few seconds._

_"And you, Peter? Do you laugh in the face of danger?" Remus asked._

_"Are you kidding? I can't even laugh in the face of Snape!"_

_"Old bean-fart is worse than Snivellus!" Sirius rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, and ugly too boot!" James laughed._

_"Come on, it'll be fun, no one can stand up to the Marauders!" Remus smiled. Peter joined them on the bed and they all bounced._

_"You know what! Maybe we can join a secret organization that fights against He-Whose-Name-must-be-hyphenated-at-all-times!" Sirius declared._

_"Oh? Do you know of any?" Peter asked._

_"Nope, but I thought it was cool! Hey! Maybe we should start one, when we're older and are all Auror's!" Sirius smiled dreamily._

_"What will you call it?" Remus asked, not bothering to inform Sirius that Werewolves couldn't become Auror's even if they wanted too._

_"Hmmm….I don't know, to be honest," Sirius shrugged._

_"It has to ring a bell! Like **The Marauders** but different at the same time," James said._

_"It has to be catchy! And it has to do with a bird!" Sirius nodded his head._

_"How about, **Rise of the Crow**?" Peter asked. _

_"Don't make me laugh Wormtail," James shook his head._

_"It was a nice suggestion though," Remus patted Peter's back in reassurance._

_"What sort of bird were you thinking of?" James asked._

_"A phoenix! Why not fight fire with fire?" Sirius voiced his inner opinion on the matter._

_"What about…**Order of the Phoenix**?" Remus suggested._

_"Yes! That's it!" Sirius bounced off the bed._

_"Now all we have to do is talk to Dumbledore about it, he doesn't like Voldemort!" Sirius said._

_"Maybe we should wait till after school," Remus said._

_"I suppose you're right," Sirius muttered half heartedly, all the spirit going from him._

_"But hey! That doesn't mean that we can't give them hell when we get the chance!" James also jumped off of the bed._

_"What do you mean?" Peter asked._

_"Easy, we make a promise, when we're old enough; we join whatever Order it is that gets rid of Voldy-shmoldy and make sure that the Death Eaters lives are hell!" James explained as he fished out a book from his chest._

_"What are you looking up?" Remus asked._

_"This! It's that spell Professor Flitwick told us about in class today! It looks kind of hard --"_

_"—but if we can turn into animals whenever we want, than how hard can it be?" Sirius finished._

_"Right you are, Padfoot! Now, Moony, would you do the honors?" James asked and handed the book to Moony. Sirius gathered a candle and they all sat in a circle. The light of the room dimmed as if willed by the occupants and the candle was lit._

"_We four gather here, to make a promise that will never tare, We four gather here, in order to never give up that which we promise. __With the candle lit before us, we acknowledge the power…"_

_Remus lit the candle and then looked down at the book for further instruction before holding his hand above the flame so that it sort of burned his hand._

"_We will never doubt our loyalty, we will never doubt each other. The Marauders four will always be friends, and now, we Marauders…..Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs will forever give Voldemort and his Death Eaters hell, till our dieing breath…"_

_The other boys put their hands atop Remus' and they repeated the words that would forever seal their pact._

_"**Caveat Casus Belli**!"_

_Before any of them could move, the room went dark and the candle went out on its own. The boys sat in the dark for a few moments before the room grew lighter. In the middle of their circle, where the light was coming from…the figure of a fire bird took flight about the room._

_It flew about each of the boys in turn before soaring out the window and lighting up the night sky like a fire cracker. The boys watched it silently and just as fast as it appeared, it faded, like a real phoenix on ash day._

_The boy's looked at each other before silently going to bed. There was nothing to say, for each had been robbed of words, and each had a feeling of happiness that they had not witnessed in what seemed to be a very long time before that moment._

_They dropped off to sleep, each of them in turn, and their dreams were filled with the fire of their friendship…._

* * *

Glossary –

**Caveat – let him beware**

**Casus Belli – occasion of war**

A/N – All right, I had to write my own Marauders promise to do such-and-such, it just hit me and this wrote itself very well if I must say so. That last bit of spell is Latin, I know that it doesn't make sense and I probably got it wrong by the web site I went too, but it fits! I hope you all liked reading this as much as I liked writing it!

Please review!

Ta,

Poppy


End file.
